


Хронология аниме-сериала

by Elemi, Фереште (Ledenika)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Nonfiction, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemi/pseuds/Elemi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ledenika/pseuds/%D0%A4%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D1%88%D1%82%D0%B5
Summary: Есть две даты, которые знает любой японский школьник. Это первое июня и первое октября. Угадайте, что происходит в эти дни? Правильно, происходит сезонная смена школьной формы! (с)





	Хронология аниме-сериала

О «лишнем» первом сезоне уже говорили многие. Но четвёртый сезон оказался ещё загадочнее, и его на откат времени на год не спишешь.  
Он не мог начаться раньше декабря: перед ним третий. Он не мог кончиться позже начала апреля: в старшую школу девочки поступили только в пятом. То есть события четвёртого сезона должны происходить зимой, и девочки, действительно, носят одежду с длинными рукавами. Да и первый рождественский альбом относится к этому сезону... Но есть два обстоятельства. Во-первых, в 144 серии ВНЕЗАПНО наступает лето! С морем, пляжем и купальниками. Во-вторых, весь сезон никто, кроме Чибиусы, не носит школьную форму, а Чибиусе её носить необязательно, так что по ней ориентироваться не стоит. Тем более что она успевает поносить и летнюю форму, и зимнюю, а лета там быть явно не должно. Иначе либо Усаги в 5 сезоне исполняется уже 17, либо только в 3 сезоне ей исполнилось 14.  
Напрашивается мысль, что раз форму девушки не носят, то у них каникулы, но зимних и весенних каникул хватит максимум на месяц, а средний сезон длится раз этак в 8-10 дольше. Возможно, они просто мёрзнут в школьной форме, вот и переодеваются побыстрее.  
Ещё напрашивается мысль, что им всё приснилось.  
Особенно лето.

С 1 июня носят летнюю школьную форму. С 1 октября носят зимнюю школьную форму.  
Учебный год начинается в первых числах апреля. Летние каникулы примерно с 20 июля до 1 сентября (месяц с хвостиком). Зимние каникулы — недели две в конце декабря — начале января. Весенние каникулы — недели две в конце марта.  
Официально считается, что в Токио сакура зацветает с 27 марта по 7 апреля  
День рождения Усаги — 30 июня. Каникулы начинаются позже.

По итогам наших с Элеми расчётов:

1-13. **Весна**. Март? Апрель. Май.  
1\. Март или апрель.  
13\. Конец мая.  
14-27 (28). **Лето**. Июнь-сентябрь.  
14\. Начало июня.  
Где-то здесь был день рождения Усаги...  
20\. Летние каникулы, поездка к морю в замок с привидениями.  
27(28). Конец сентября.  
28(29)-46. **Осень**. Октябрь. Ноябрь. Декабрь.  
28(29). Начало октября.  
46\. Смерть примерно в декабре. Если отката не было, то возрождение тоже. Если был... то всё равно в декабре.

47-59. **Весна**. Февраль? Март. Апрель. Май.  
47\. Март или февраль.  
51\. Ханами — любование цветами. Конец марта-начало апреля. Как раз после этого должно быть начало нового учебного года.  
59\. Конец мая.  
60-71(72). **Лето**. Июнь-сентябрь.  
60\. Начало июня.  
Где-то здесь был день рождения Усаги...  
67\. Летние каникулы, поездка на остров с плезиозавром.  
71(72). Конец сентября.  
72(73)-88. **Осень**. Октябрь. Ноябрь. Декабрь. Январь?  
72(73). Начало октября.  
88\. Декабрь или январь.

89\. Клипчик, не входящий в основную сюжетную линию.

90-97(98). **Весна**. Апрель. Май.  
90\. Апрель. Недавно перешли в последний класс средней школы.  
97(98). Конец мая.  
98(99)-109. **Лето**. Июнь-сентябрь.  
98(99). Начало июня.  
101-102. 30 июня — день рождения Усаги.  
105\. Летние каникулы, поездка в горы.  
109\. Конец сентября.  
110-127. **Осень**. Октябрь. Ноябрь. Декабрь?  
110\. Начало октября.  
122\. Идёт снег. Экзамены в Мюгене. Национальные какие-то.  
127\. Ноябрь или декабрь.

128-166. **Зима**. Декабрь? Январь. Февраль?  
128\. Декабрь или январь.  
144\. ЛЕТО! Море, купальники. Сецуна подсобила, что ли?  
160\. Первая неделя января, подготовка к празднику совершеннолетия, который во второй понедельник января.  
166\. Конец января — начало февраля, потому что уже в 162 серии начинается штурм цирка, а за две серии не должно было много времени пройти.

167-178. **Весна**. Апрель. Май.  
167\. Начало апреля. Девочки радуются переходу в старшую школу.  
178\. Конец мая.  
179-186. **Лето**. Июнь-сентябрь.  
179\. Начало июня.  
Где-то здесь был день рождения Усаги...  
183\. Летние каникулы. Поездка на озеро с монстром.  
186\. Конец сентября.  
189-200. **Осень**. Октябрь. Ноябрь. Декабрь?  
189\. Начало октября.  
200\. Конец октября или уже декабрь.


End file.
